


Vigil

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would wake up.  She had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws Round 4, Week 4. The genre was "flangst," and the prompt was "faith."
> 
> I’m not 100% sure that this one’s finished. It seems like there’s more to the story. If my muse deigns to tell me the rest, I’ll be sure to put it up somewhere.

“You’ve gotta have a little faith, Danno,” Steve whispered as he brushed a light kiss across his partner’s temple. “She’s strong, just like her Daddy. She’ll wake up soon.”

All Danny could do was lean back into Steve’s arms and stare blankly at his little girl. Grace looked so small laying there, her hair spread out in a dark shock against the bright white of the sheets. The last three days had been the longest of Danny’s life.

“I know.” Danny turned his head and buried it briefly into the side of Steve’s neck. He was so very tired, but he refused to sleep.

“You’ll be useless to her if you’re dead on your feet,” Steve’d insisted, worried.

“What if she wakes up and I’m not there, huh?” he’d responded plaintively. “She’ll be so scared. I can’t do that. Not again.”

After that, Steve had relented and just tried his best to be there for Danny. He knew that Danny blamed himself, that he felt responsible because he hadn’t seen this coming. None of them had.

“She’ll wake up, Danno. You just wait and see.” Steve pulled Danny closer.

Danny just nodded and continued to watch over his little girl.


End file.
